


Asking For It

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Megatron is a gentle, considerate lover - which in Starscream's opinion is blatant false advertising.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 317





	Asking For It

**Author's Note:**

> For erinfrostart on tumblr. Thank you!

Gentle hands swept up Starscream's sides and fell to his wings. Thumbs strokes across the airtight seams, sending a pleasant tickle up Starscream's back-strut. He arched and moaned into Megatron's mouth as they kissed, impatient and frustrated at the over-cautious lovemaking. 

He turned out of the kiss and stretched out his neck so Megatron could kiss down it worshipfully, lips leaving a wet, cooling trail in their wake. Megatron's hips hitched forward, his thick spike pressing deeper inside Starscream and nudging just a little too lightly against interior sensors desperate for a good railing. Starscream bit his lip and stiffed a groan, squeezing his thighs against Megatron's sides, willing him to lose just a modicum of that cursed composure of his and- and-

- _Ruin_ him, for Primus's sake. 

"Y-You won't _break_ me," he told Megatron snappishly, but his breaths were too ragged, his vocaliser too full of static, for the impatience in his tone to come across to his lugheaded lover. 

Megatron made a dismissive noise against his neck, tongue slipping out to tease over a sensitive fuel line. Clueless. 

A hand lifted to Starscream's face and stroked his cheek as Megatron's mouth retraced it's path up his neck to find his audial. His nose nudged the side of Starscream's head, lips tickling sensitive components as he murmured half-coherent praise about how good he looked, and felt, and sounded. 

Starscream was torn. His treacherous spark swelled and ached with unmentionable feelings at the clear affection behind Megatron's gestures, but the throbs of pleasure that had been painfully slow to build in the first place already began to ebb away at the softer, less-than-satisfactory touches. 

Some mechs got off on this sort of ... _thing_. The hand-holding. The cheek-kissing. The hours spent staring into each other's optics in lovestruck adoration. Starscream knew _Thundercracker_ did -the sap swooning shamelessly when someone so much as held a door open for him- but Starscream, being of sane and cynical mind, simply didn't. 

His tempestuous relationship with Megatron had been what drew him towards pursuing his leader in the first place. He was the reckless choice. The dangerous choice. And there was a thrill to the underlying menace of Megatron's demeanour that drove Starscream wild. 

So if someone had bothered to tell him that the fearsome, merciless Mighty Megatron was actually just a proverbial marshmallow of a mech deceitfully incased within the shell of a savage warlord _before_ he had gone to such great lengths to seduce the old codger, he might not have bothered at all. 

It had all looked so promising. Even as the open hate between them had gradually transmuted towards begrudging respect, their time together comprised of little else but pointless bickering and half-serious threats and a heap load of tension that built and built until Starscream never knew if Megatron was going to shoot him or kiss him. Though he'd always hoped he'd do both. Preferably in that order. 

But the moment they finally did stray into intimate territory? The delicious sense of danger evaporated. His barbaric warlord disappeared, and in his place manifested this perfect gentleman that Starscream just didn't know how to operate. Calm. Considerate. Patient. _Gentle_?! 

It was like Megatron felt he had to lock that uncouth part of himself away. Like he didn't trust himself. Like he felt his hands were too dangerous to touch his lover with anything more than the barest of glances. 

And most tragically of all, Starscream's courtship of Megatron had been such a lengthy and exhausting series of trials that by the time he had finally corralled Megatron into bedding him and experienced the terribly anticlimactic result, he had become far too emotionally involved to simply toss him aside to look for gratification elsewhere.

He had stupidly grown _attached_ to him! 

Primus, they were pathetic, Starscream thought exasperatedly. Megatron for being so soft and mellow, and him for abandoning his own desires in putting up with it. Any other Decepticon would be more than happy to bend him over the nearest available surface and take out four million years of pent up frustrations on him. But he didn't _want_ anyone else. He wanted _Megatron_. 

Megatron kissed him again, tongue sliding past his lips and into his mouth. Starscream curled his arms around him neck and pulled him close as they rocked together. Pleasure built steadily at the predictable in-out slide of Megatron's generous spike. Starscream's valve fluttered with a light but pleasant overload and he squeezed Megatron tighter with a muffled moan. 

It wasn't bad. It was never bad. But it was soporific and unimaginative, and Starscream knew he'd bore of it soon. Perhaps bore of Megatron too. 

His spark clenched at the horrible thought. 

Moments later Megatron broke their kiss and stiffened above him with a sharp grunt, his jaw clenched so tight it twitched as his overload followed. 

Megatron's hand pressed down on his wing just hard enough to hurt, and for the briefest second Starscream caught a glimpse of what _could have been_. Hands so big that splayed out they could have rivalled the breadth of his wings, welding so much power they could pin him, crush him, toss him around like he was nothing. He shuddered, optics fluttering shut at just the thought of it, charge collecting in the space between his hips and warming his core.

If only. 

Megatron eased out of him and sat back on his heels to give him a once over. Checking for any nonexistent damage.

Starscream squinted at him suspiciously, wondering at times like these, if Megatron saw him just as a particularly handsome work of art. And rough handling was going to decrease his value. He scowled. 

"What now?" Megatron, naturally, noticed his annoyance immediately. 

"I'm still charged up," Starscream squirmed and shifted on the berth, twisting the sheets beneath him. He made sure to keep his hips tilted enticingly towards Megatron. 

"You overloaded." 

"Barely." 

Megatron's gaze darkened. A little thrill shot through Starscream, fear mingling with anticipation at the menace behind those smouldering optics. He suppressed a giddy smirk. 

But Megatron let it go with long exhale and eye roll. "You seekers are insatiable," he complained, grabbing hold of Starscream's calfs and pulling him down the berth, shoving his knees apart. There was a roughness to the manhandling that sent Starscream's core temperature climbing up. But it was short lived. Megatron ducked his helm and kissed him from knee to inner thigh, before closing his lips over Starscream's anterior node and sucking lightly. 

Starscream slumped back in resignation, using his own imagination to make things more interesting. Megatron was a wonder at eating valve, his reputed silver tongue living up to it's hype -if only he was a little rougher. Starscream fantasied about those big hands squeezing his thighs hard enough to dent them, shuddered at the thought of one coming down on his aft in a stinging slap. Maybe pulling in his wings. Maybe squeezing around his throat-

He overloaded again, and Megatron's contented purr reverted through him. He laid sprawled across the sheets as Megatron lifted his head and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "That was quick," he said, with a hint of self-satisfaction. 

No thanks to _you_ , Starscream thought grumpily, rolling onto his front and scowling into his pillow. 

He would have liked to hold onto that resentment and fallen into recharge with frustrated fantasies about winding Megatron up enough that he finally did something to put him back in his place, but his ignorant leader curled up behind him like the incorrigible teddy bear he was, curling his arms around Starscream and nosing at the back of his neck. 

Starscream's spark throbbed and he hissed a curse as he laid his arms over the top of Megatron's to keep him there, craving his touch in whatever form it came. 

What kind of idiot valued emotional ties over good sex anyway? 

* * *

The honest truth was; Megatron wasn't bad in berth. Quite the opposite in fact. He was -though Starscream would rather _die_ than admit it- the best he had ever had. And it was probably that infallible skill that kept Starscream from imploding from sexual frustration over the months and months of unfavourable technique. He had never been with someone who could make him overload _without_ having to resort to absolutely pounding him through a berth. 

But that didn't mean he didn't miss it. 

He was content most days to be fragged nice and slow, but there were nights where his thoughts ran wild and chaotic and there was little but mind-blowing, stasis-inducing fragging that could shut the blasted thing down. 

Tonight was one such night, and as Megatron stroked a reverent hand up Starscream's thigh to palm at his panel, Starscream reached his limit. 

He sat up quickly and came close to head butting Megatron. The larger mech veered back in surprise, hand flying away. "Did I hurt-?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Starscream snapped, optic twitching. "Why do you insist on acting like this?"

Megatron blinked, so surprised the perpetual frown was wiped clean from his face. For a moment, that was.

Kneeling between Starscream's spread thighs, he straightened up, frown falling back into place, "And _how_ have I offended the noble Prince Starscream this time?"

"By not fucking me!" Starscream burst out. 

Megatron looked twice as poleaxed this time. "On the contrary," he said slowly. Quietly. "I was about to 'fuck' you just now."

"Oh hardly," Starscream pointed vehemently. "The only thing you were going to do to me tonight is put me to sleep!"

Anger flashed across Megatron's face, "You ungrateful little brat. You weren't sleeping last night when I had you _soaking_ these sheets-"

"-Only because it was taking you so long to overload me!" Starscream protested shrilly, face flushing deeply at the reminder. "You have no qualms with throwing your weight around out _there_ but the second we're behind closed doors you turn into this-"

" _This_?" Megatron interrupted, gesturing to himself. "A considerate lover, you mean?" 

"I don't _want_ a considerate lover," Starscream slammed his fists against the berth. "That's why I picked you!" 

Megatron's optics burned furiously, "Then I'm sorry to disappoint you," he said quietly, not sounding very sorry at all. "Clearly, I've mistaken this for something else..."

He shifted as if to rise from the berth, and a sudden flare of panic that he as going to _leave_ made Starscream fly forwards and catch his wrist, "Don't be so melodramatic. It's not like I'm asking you to _abuse_ me-"

Megatron twisted his arm to break Starscream's grip and seized his wrist instead. His grip was firm, but not painful. Starscream swallowed, fingers curling towards his palm. 

"Then what are you asking for?" Megatron demanded, using his grip on Starscream's wrist to tug him a little closer. Starscream's fuel pump picked up. "I won't know what you want unless you tell me." 

Starscream looked between his wrist and Megatron's stern face, licking his lips, "Well, I quite like _this_..."

Megatron glanced at his wrist, and with a low sigh, began to loosened his grip. "I don't want to hurt you-"

"You've _never_ cared about hurting me!" Starscream cried indignantly. "What's the difference-"

"There is every difference," Megatron snapped heatedly, in a tone that implied there was a lot to unpack there. 

Starscream supposed Megatron had a lot of power to keep in check. Maybe he hadn't always been this careful with his lovers? Maybe there had been accidents in the past? It was clear that the gentility Megatron touched him with was the result of a great many years practice. 

Something almost like sympathy swept through Starscream. He pushed himself upright and walked on his knees towards Megatron, taking his shoulders. "For the _last_ time, I'm not asking you to hurt me," he explained exasperatedly, "I'm just asking for something a little more ...passionate, every now and then-"

"I am passionate," Megatron growled through gritted teeth. 

"You're restrained," Starscream corrected. "You think I can't tell when you're holding back?"

Megatron said nothing. 

"You can let go with me," Starscream leaned into his audial, "Go as hard and fast and _deep_ as you like..." 

He felt Megatron shudder under his hands. He shifted closer, climbing onto him, straddling a thick thigh. "You can hold me down, you can indulge yourself with me, anyway you want." 

Megatron's hands rose to cup his hips. They slid around and back, and groped Starscream's aft with possessive relish, fingers digging into the gaps in his armour. Yes, that was more like it. 

"I want you to ruin me," he pushed, arching into Megatron to further temp him. "Make it so I can't fly straight tomorrow, make me scream your name, make me beg because it's so _good_ -"

That did it. With a low, rumbling growl, Megatron closed the distance between their lips and cut Starscream off with a firm, fierce, open-mouthed kiss. 

Starscream trilled happily into it, claws catching in Megatron's shoulder seams for purchase as Megatron's tongue delved deeper into his mouth and utterly dominated him; snarling and growling and messy. Their glossas twined together slickly, filling Starscream's mouth with tingling charge that made it worth not being able to breathe. He whined in want, and Megatron's hands on his aft tightened, pressing dents into his plating. Yes. _Yes. Yes!_

Hands released his aft and grabbed him about the waist to lift and throw him. He was flung from Megatron's lap and onto the berth with no more thought for his dignity than if he were a sack of spare parts. His back hit the sheet-strewn berthtop and he barely had the chance to get his bearings before Megatron was manhandling him again, taking him by the hips and flipping him onto his front. 

Starscream fisted the sheets, heat roiling in his tanks as he was propped up into his knees, back arched seductively, face tucked against the berth. Firm, possessive hands roamed his frame freely, " _Megatron_ -"

Fingers found his wings and _pulled -_ a sharp pain mingled with pleasure. Starscream cried out, arching more deeply, pushing his aft back until it bumped Megatron's searing codpiece. He heard his leader emit a satisfied hum at his wanton behaviour. Starscream flicked his panel open, wanting to please him further, wanting him to use him-

Thumbs caught the edges of his valve and spread him open. Starscream's sigh transmuted into a debasing moan when warm breath washed over the tingling mesh seconds before a thick, wet tongue dragged across his opening. His cheeks were burning with energon. He pressed his face deeper into the sheets, claws ripping at the fabric.

Megatron straightened up, and a hot, unrelenting sort of firmness replaced the slick, soft tongue next. Starscream trembled when he felt Megatron slot his spike between his mesh folds and slide it back and forth, smearing the build up of lubricating fluids across it. The callipers of Starscream's empty valve clenched and fluttered in want. He turned his face to free his mouth and whine, " _Please_..." 

"Patience, Starscream. You can wait a moment longer," Megatron sounded so at ease and controlled as he dismissed his desperation, still rubbing himself against Starscream.

A hand snaked down Starscream's back and began to toy with his wing, pinching the lower edges. Starscream hissed and squirmed. "Megatron!" He snapped. 

Megatron grunted and pulled back, "Even when you're enjoying yourself, you complain."

Starscream felt the brush of Megatron's worn knuckles against his soft inner thigh as Megatron stroked himself. He could hear the sheen of a palm sliding across slick, ridged protometal. He looked back through squinting optics and found Megatron smirking at him, thick, heavy spike in hand. 

He trembled. This may have been a mistake. He might have just created a monster...

He had to worry about that later, because it was at that moment that Megatron decided he had teased him enough. He used his grip on Starscream's wing to keep him in place as he guided the tip of his spike to Starscream's clenching entrance. 

There was pressure as it pushed against his rim for a moment, until the silicone finally gave and the broad, blunt head popped past the first ring of mesh. Starscream gasped sharply, and then found himself unable to take another breath as Megatron continued to press into him, sinking in ridge by ridge, spreading him open and filling him up with an unrelenting pressure that felt like it was pushing out his cockpit just to make room inside him. 

Starscream began to lean away from it as it became too much, but Megatron held onto his wing, stopping him.

"Don't run from me. Take it like a good seeker," he said, and pulled him back to him with a sharp yank, gaining back ground and then some as he impaled Starscream on his spike. 

Starscream howled a curse as every sensor burst to life all at once. Spots of colour exploded before his optics, leaving him dizzy and delirious with overwhelming sensation. It was rough and raw and everything he could have asked for. He choked on a broken sob that only barely resembled Megatron's name.

Feeling merciful, Megatron had paused inside him, giving him a moment to recollect himself. 

Optics still watering, Starscream felt Megatron twitch inside him. He clenched down in return and made himself shudder in delight as his mesh flexed around those heavenly ridges. Megatron's hand fell away from his wing and took his hips again. He began to rock Starscream back and forth in his knees, rolling his hips forward to meet him halfway, picking up speed with every inwards sweep until his thighs were slapping against Starscream's aft. 

Megatron's spike jabbed deep and nailed the sensors at the very back of Starscream's valve, sending a shockwave of sensation through Starscream's frame. Charge built and built and there was no escaping it as Megatron leant over him and began a jackhammer-like rhythm, fragging him as fast as he could. 

Starscream's knees began to give out, sliding out from under him. Megatron paused to hitch him up again before continuing. Starscream began to sob as overload rolled through him in throbbing waves, leaving his valve a soaking, oversensitive mess. Megatron's mouth found the back of his neck and he bit down on a bundle of cables with a hungry growl. 

As Megatron drew closer to his own overload the pressure of his bite increased and began to hurt in the best way. Starscream arched up with a crescendoing shout, lubricant running down the insides of his legs and drenching the berth beneath them. 

A breathless Megatron slammed in once, twice, three times, before finally overload blew through him. He grunted into Starscream's neck, hunching over him to press and hold deep. He twitched, and a new warmth flooded Starscream's overused valve. 

Finally he was released, and allowed to flop listlessly to the berth beneath Megatron. 

The room was loud with the sounds of their panting vents and pinging metal frames. The berth creaked as Megatron shifted to the side, giving Starscream room to cool down. 

He couldn't online his optics, let alone lift his arms to pull Megatron closer. He could barely breathe. He made a weak, vague noise of contentment, and thankfully Megatron seemed to understand his meaning. He fell to the berth beside him and drew him into a loose embrace. 

Starscream winced as movement heightened his awareness of the ache between his legs. It would only hurt worse in the morning. The good sort of hurt. 

"You asked for it," Megatron reminded him, smiling against the top of his head. 

Starscream wordlessly pushed his face into Megatron's neck.

He had asked for it, and goodness had it been worth the wait. 


End file.
